shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Austinato and Burakku's fight in Kuraigana Island
In the shore line in Kuragaina Island, A man with a bandana is seen climbing down a stolen sail boat... Austinato: Hmmm, this is a good island to search for supplies. Hope that there are no pains in the ass here. While searching for supplies he saw a strange boy, his eyes were completely black. '' Austinato's thoughts: Whoa, a strange eyed Rastafari. Should I say hello? Or should just leave him be? ''Before he could make up his mind, he was surprised to see that the strange boy was looking at him. Austinato: Hey there man, I was jus- Before he could finish his sentence... The strange boy had already unsheathes his Katana. Austinato: Hey, I may look like this but I can pretty much kick your little brown ass. The strange boy, amused, told him... Burakku: My name's Burakku, you said you can beat me up? I want to see you try? Austinato: If you must know, I've been training myself so I can meet and beat Mihawk. Burakku: Oh, how about we sparr for a little. If you don't mind If you can beat me, then you might last a bit fighting my master. Austinato: You seemed pretty confident with your skills brownie. Burakku: How about i- Austinato sends him flying with his kick Austinato: Nuff talk, let's fight. Burakku: Cheap shot loving asshole. Austinato: Heh. *gets his clock sword from the ground* I knew this would come in handy, come. Burakku: Be prepared fool. Austinato swings his clock sword against Burakku but burakku intercepts it with his sword* Burakku: What's your name? Austinato: Name's austinato, I am from the pirate crew dreaded. Burakku: Never heard of them. Austinato: That's because we're a new com- Before he could finish his sentence, burakku sends him pummeling to the ground. Burakku: New comers huh, you don't stand a chance against me. Austinato: Heh, Gravity Crush. Burakku falls to the ground and can't get up Austinato: I wouldn't say that if I were you. *Lands a solid hit in Burakku's face* Get the hell up. Burakku: It seemed I underestimated you a bit, you have a devil fruit ability, Very well then. I'll get serious. Burakku charges at Austinato Austinato: I'll have to go all out now. *lashes out his clock sword* Clock sword trick: "Fast Forward Slices" Burakku parries the slices with his katana Austinato: *While clashin with Burakku* That's a nice looking Katana. Burakku: It's Seishin O Mage, Bending spirit. it was a gift from my master. Austinato: *Still clashing with Burakku* Mine's the clock sword, it can mends time. Burakku: Intresting... *Burakku then proceeds to overpower Austinato and seemed to cut him* Austinato: Shit... It was... *Austinato appears from behind Burakku and lands a solid kick in the back* An Illusion. Burakku: ... Austinato: Like I said, it can mend time. And it's says it's still not my time yet- Burakku: *Caught Austinato offguard and stabs him* I've had enough of your bullshit, if you want to fight, fight and don't waste my time talking. Austinato: *Again appears behind Burakku and slashes him with his clock sword but Burakku blocks it with his Seishin* I was waiting for you to say that. Crash *Burakku again falls to the ground and gets stabbed in the right arm* Burakku slices at Austinato Austinato: Oh crap. *dodging burakku's attack* Time mirror *Burakku seemed paralyzed and stops attacking* Austinato: Gotcha *Swings his clock sword in Burakku's chest* Blood comes out from Burakku's mouth Burakku:*hah* Let's finish *hah* this. Both of them prepare a stand off Austinato: Sleep tight and may nightmares lay with you. Burakku let's himself get stabbed by Austinato, then swings his sword, knocking Austinato's clock sword out of his hand. Burakku: Gotcha. Burakku now has him at swordpoint Austinato: Uh-oh. *sighs* well get on with it. Kill me. Burakku: *hah* You're a worthy opponent, I might as well let you live and see how much you grow. Austinato: Enough bull- Burakku knocks him out and dissappears from the site. 2 hours later, Austinato wakes up.. Austinato: Cheeky bastard, well, I guess it's back to searching supplies. Category:Fight Prediction Category:Stories Category:Collaboration